Love in Wonderland
by DearMissKara
Summary: Blaise and Luna fanfic. Blaise created a unique scenario to ask for Luna's hand in marriage. Fluff. Please R & R Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll and Harry Potter characters are owned by Her Majesty, J.K. Rowling.


Blaise & Luna fluff. Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll and I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling is Our Queen.

* * *

Blaise spent an early morning talk to Luna's father, after they had their sixth cup of tea he quickly grasped her hand and whispered "Lets go outside." She smiled softly and followed out of her father's house. Luna's blonde locks billowed in the wind and Blaise said "I have a surprise for you."

Luna smiled brightly and said "I love surprises." He chuckled and brushed his lips across her mouth before he covered her eyes with his large hands. She giggled as he turned her around and gently led her into her backyard.

He whispered "Are you ready?" She nodded her head energetically and opened up his hands, revealing a hedge maze that Blaise created for her. She smiled dreamily and said "This makes me think of Alice!"

Blaise looked at her lovingly, her bright blue eyes wide with excitement and her pupils looked quite luminous. He said "I hoped you liked it. Go through and see if you can make it to the middle. Keep your land to the left. You will see a gazebo and I will be there."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose really quickly and took off skipping into the maze. He felt happiness radiating through him as he gingerly touched the engagement ring in his pocket.

Lately Luna has been obsessed with a muggle novel titled Alice in Wonderland. He thought of having a maze for her to get 'lost' in and be there waiting with the ring. He apparated to the middle and wondered if Luna has met any of her friends yet along her way.

When Luna entered the maze, her clothes transformed into a white and blue dress with a white petticoat, black ballet flats and her hair had a headband with a bow. She smiled dreamily, feeling more like her favorite book.

She came across signs that pointed to all different directions. She kept her hand on the left side, skipping still along the path. At the turn she bumped into her best friend Ginny Weasley wearing a Cheshire Cat costume.

Ginny looked a little warm from the material of long purple striped sleeves with red cat ears but Luna thought she looked adorable. Ginny grinned widely, said slyly "Do you think I've gone round the bend?" Luna instantly recognized the quote from the book and said automatically "I'm afraid so. You're mad, bonkers, completely off your head."

Luna think of the real cat even more when Ginny whispered "But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." Ginny grinned a wide toothy smile and apparated away. She felt goose bumps on her skin, feeling like something exciting was about to happen.

She wandered a long to the left, and noticed smoke coming from alcove, sitting on top of a mushroom was Hermione Granger wearing a teal dress & antennas on her head. Smoke was coming from her mouth as she sucked on one of the new Weasley candies, Burn Beads. Cinnamon candy that gave a real smokey after taste.

Hermione smiled at her kindly and said "Who are you?" Luna laughed and said "You know who I am. Luna Lovegood." Hermione shook her head and said "Lovegood? No. Who are you?" She levitated a candy over to Luna, it said 'Eat me' on it.

Luna automatically popped it in her mouth and she shrunk down to a smaller size. She was shocked and glanced at her tiny hands. When she look up Hermione was gone. She furrowed her brows a little in confusion.

The hedges looked much taller now that she was so small. She walked slowly around the bend and saw a miniaturized Great Hall with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Draco Malfoy sitting at a long table with mismatched chairs.

They had pudding, different desserts and butter beer in front of them. Harry wore a tall top hat with a green over coat, Luna assumed he was the hatter. Ron had a top hat as well with red bunny ears flopping through it.

Luna thought he looked adorable until she turned to glance at Draco who didn't look happy. He was the white rabbit, with perk white bunny ears and a red vest. He was mumbling to the twos males "I am late for a very important date."

Draco glanced at Luna and said "Tell them! I am late!" She looked up at the sky, realizing the time has trickled past her and said "He has a date with Ginny at four." Harry tsked at Draco and her.

Harry got up gave Draco his wide back who apparated away instantly. Ron looked at her with a silly smile and said "Want some tea?" He got up and walked over, handing her a bottle that read Drink Me.

This part of the novel was her favorite and she frowned saying sadly "It's not my unbirthday?" Harry walked over and hugged her "No, it will be even better." They shooed her away and went back to drink their Butterbeer.

Luna looked at the bottle in her hand and sipped it tentatively. She grew back to normal size, the bottle small in her hands. She put it in her pocket and continued on the trail. She took three turns and was surprised when she saw Fred and George Weasley wearing identical outfits with little hats on their heads.

She started to giggle and said "Are you suppose to be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" They smirked at her and unison said "Of course. But who are you suppose to be?" She frowned saying "Are Nargles making your head fuzzy? I am Luna Lovegood."

They crossed arms in synch and smirked again saying "Lovegood? Psssh. Don't be daft, little Luna." They threw black powder down, the twins disapparated away and in their place was Ginny, still in her costume. Ginny looked a little hurried and said "Luna, you need to find Blaise quick."

She disapparated and Luna picked up her pace, almost running around the neck turn. She came out to a clearing and their stood Blaise at gazebo but her best friend Neville Longbottom was there as well, holding a staff with a heart on the end.

Neville was dressed in a male version of the Red Queen. Bright red jacket with hearts all over it. He had on an angry looking face and lately Neville has been acting in a London Little Theatre, he really got into his role.

He roared over to her "Off with his head!" Luna made a face and said "Neville, be serious now." Neville grimaced, really in his role as Royalty and he said "That is King Neville to you. Look at the crown." He indeed had a crown on his head, gold looking and shining in the afternoon light.

Luna sighed and said "Let him go King Neville." He bit his lip and said "Well if someone doesn't take his hand in marriage, it will be off with his head!" Blaise looked at her pleading with wide eyes and grasped in his hand was a tiny box.

She mumbled softy "Marriage?" Shock running through her system and she gasped when all of a sudden the maze was gone and Neville to. All that was left was Blaise at the gazebo, he was down on one knee and he said seriously "Luna, will you marry me?"

Happy tears trickled from her eyes and she skipped over dreamily said "Really Blaise? Yes!" His broke out into a wide smile as he opened the box and slid a delicate Elvish looking ring with a blue stone the same as her eyes.

She said softly "This is wonderful." He stood up wrapping his arms around her small waist and said "I love you, I want to make your life a wonderland." She kissed him passionately and she never felt lost since she is with Blaise. But they happily get lost together.


End file.
